Tokyo ghoul x attack on titan
by ThatoneobsessiveOtaku
Summary: The tokyo ghoul world with attack on titan charecters in it maybe a few tokyo ghoul peeps in it btw this is my first story hope you enjoyed and i can say eren is the main charecter :)


_Beginnings_

it was 9:39 pm Tokyo at the airport eren and his parents just leaving the airport, so dad what are we here for dad again? eren asked tired, I have to be here for medical business including ghouls,whats the hell are ghouls dad,monsters that eat humans eren thats why while we're living here you are not going outside at all when its dark,what thats not fair i bet i can handle one and kill it,Eren his mother said firmly, do as your father says besides they look like people so you wont know your staying inside after dark understand,ugh fine.

they walked over to a taxi after putting the luggage in they drove looked outside the window looking at the area the buildings thinking about whats its like was eren's first time to go out of his home country which was Germany he misses his friends and house but tries not to think about it but he put another thing in his wanted to know what are ghouls other than they just kill people and shit and he wants to know how to kill one so he can protect himself.

they arrived at their new home it was small but big enough for family went inside put their luggage dear when do you think they would bring our stuff from Germany do you think?,eren's mother said tired,They said around tomorrow afternoon reminding me of tomorrow Eren you have school tomorrow and since we dont have a car yet i will show you the directions okay,yea whatever dad so were sleeping in sleeping-bags,yes i want you to sleep now,ugh fine dad night.

eren went to his room shutting the door behind setup his sleeping-bag and having a torch with him he lay there in the dark trying to look out the looked out to the buildings and thought of how colorful they are and thought this place couldn't be so bad after slept dreaming of what would happen of having dreams he saw horrid things like people with black eyes and red pupils he tried to run out of his dream then seeing a corpse of his mother against the kitchen he screamed trying to run away then falling into a dark hole.

eren woke up screaming then realizing it was all a was morning his mother came into his room,Eren you okay? she said worried,yes mum i just..had a nightmare im fine do i wear what i want?,no you wear uniform its different here in japan the uniforms downstairs okay eren,yea okay ran through the hall way seeing his uniform he put it on then combed his hair lastly putting a piece of toast in his his mother called,heres your bag for school has your books and everything you need theres money unless you want to buy something okay listen to all your teachers,yes whatever mum eren grabbed his bag and went to the door,Bye eren his mother said proudly,Yea okay seeya then,I love you eren,okay mum.

eren ran through the streets following the directions his father given all i got to do is follow this list and i'll make it in time- as eren was running he bumped into two both fell back onto the eren said rubbing his head then standing up hey you alright?.the other person he ran into was a girl she looked his age and possibly Japanese maybe half he thought she had black hair short though,Sorry she said picking up her books in her bag,no im sorry i should really look where im going here let me help eren went to the ground helping to pick up the you going to the highschool in this area eren asked,yea im going there with my uncle he's a teacher there he should be around somewhere,oh okay so um whats your name?Mikasa Ackerman yours?Eren Jaeger nice to meet you shook her hand and helped her up just than a man who looked similar to mikasa but shorter came,Oi mikasa maybe stop trying to get to the school first before me you know that annoys the shit out of me,Yes levi,and who's this guy Levi stared at eren like an angry look in his eyes,Levi thats just eren we bumped into each other on the way to school,ah i see no moves on my niece eh,Uhm sir we just met i only came to Tokyo yesterday,Ah i see well then you better behave or else Jaeger and just so you know your in my class,You mean class 1:3,yes Jaeger so you behave anyways hurry up you two classes start in five,oh crap eren thought,so mikasa you want to walk with me to class,yea okay besides i am in the class,mhmm then we better hurry or your uncle might give us a detention,the two ran the whole way to school

Eren and Mikasa ran to school just making it on time they went into class well there was only two seats left eren sat next to mikasa besides she is the only person eren did to eren most people in the class were white but it wasent any of his business to talk came into the room with his back and work,Okay brats roll call,Mikasa Ackerman shes here,Armin Arlert,Here sir,Sasha Braus,Here!, Marco Bodt, Here sir,Reiner Braun,Sir,Annie leaonhart,here..,Bertholdt hoover,sir,Jean kirschtien,here,conny springer,Sir!,Christa lenz,here sir,Ymir,here,and lastly Eren Jaeger which is here as you would have noticed eren is one of our new students make him feel welcomed he only came to tokyo yesterday okay brats,Yes sir they all said

a few hours later school was over eren made two new friends the whole day Mikasa and Armin,So you say your from Germany armin said,yes i had to come because of my dad medical business like ghouls and shit like that,then mikasa was more focused in what eren had said,So eren what do you know about ghouls mikasa asked then,Well i only know they are like humans except like monsters who eat people thats all i know,okay then eren,the trio went to a park and ate some food there eren noticed mikasa didnt eat anything,hey arnt you hungry mikasa he asked cautiously,no im fine she said quiet.

they walked armin home then eren walked with mikasa to her house dropping her off,So you feeling okay in Tokyo she asked,yea i think its cool im getting used to it even if i miss my old home,Just be careful here its dangerous at dark especially well really you have to be careful all the time,Yea i got your word for it went to her doorstep,Hey if you dont mind me asking i-if i could have your number mikasa? eren asked shyly,sure i dont mind, they gave each others phone numbers and eren walked off saying,I'll see you tomorrow at school okay mikasa!,yea okay bye eren,she went inside closing the door slightly blushing Levi noticing,Dont tell me your into Jaeger mikasa he said,W-What? no were only friends nothing more Levi we only just met and,Yea yea calm your self go study for now and then we would have to go hunt okay,okay Levi.

Eren walked down the streets then just realizing he was blushing,Shit he thought we only just met he then wondered about his mum as he walked down he not iced a few specks of blood this was unusual to him and it frightened him its scared him then remembering the dream he had last night his mum he panicked and ran to his home bursting in the house,MUM! he screamed worried he froze dead in his track seeing somebody with black eyes and pupils eating his mother eren got a knife and stabbed the person in the eyes then his body even tho it didnt do much to help eren finally had killed it and went to his attention to his mother,Mum oh god mum can you hear me eren said trying to hold back his tears he didnt want to believe this was real he want to think of it as a dream,This cant be real this cant be fucking real MUM PLEASE TALK TO ME DONT GONE NOW! he yelled crying,PLEASE DONT GO PLEASE DONT BE DEAD PLEASE,he hugged his mothers dead body crying,MUM D-DONT GO I CAN L-LIVE WITHOUT YOU he cried and then screamed,i will kill every last one if its the last thing i do...

a few hours later police came to the scene questioning what eren saw a few days later a funeral for his mother,We are gather here today for the departure of Carla Jaeger a loving wife and mother,after the funeral grisha and eren dug her grave and then went home eren lay on his bed still then went to sleep. _everything was so blurry and weird Eren Wake up his father said,NO GO AWAY YOU DONT MAKE SENSE YOUR SCARING ME GO AWAY,DAMMIT EREN LISTEN YOUR A FREAK MUM SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU,SHUT UP grisha said,YOU DONT MAKE ANY SENSE AAAAAHHHHHH,DAMMIT EREN STOP ONE DAY YOU WILL UNDERSTAND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND!_

Eren woke up in a hospital bed wondering how he got there then a doctor came in his room,Eren Jaeger do you feel any pain,No sir how did i get here eren said tiredly,you were severely injured stabbed all over we ound you and you've healed very quick you should be leaving in an hour of so,and my dad wheres he,i hate to drop you the news kid but we found your fathers corpse we couldnt save him kid so your on your own from now on.

Eren left later that day going to his home he ate something and then imedeantly spat it out, ugh that tastes horrible maybe its off, Eren tried eating other foods but it just tasted disgusting and made him puke,what the fuck is wrong with me,he then remembered from memory that ghouls cant eat human food,No fucking way this is not happening im not a ghoul i cant! eren then got a knife,now this is the only way to tell if im a ghoul or not ghouls cannot get stabbed from a knife,he brought the knife up then stabbed himself he went to the floor crying..it didnt stab NO NO NO NO! he said on the ground,I CANT BE A GHOUL I CANT!

he went outside walking on the streets then going into the city all he did was look at people he could smell their flesh than he ran trying not smell it into the back areas of buildings then he saw a ghoul eating a human he recognised that person he said then,Jean?,Jaeger what are you doing here your ghoul are not but if your not then you better not dob me out or else i will kill you with my kagune,i-i dont know man i cant eat human food and then i try stabbing myself it didnt work i was born human BUT WHAT AM I NOW I DONT KNOW?,Chill Jaeger im not gonna kill you chill,then out of nowhere he was pinned to the the wall being chocked,So are you human or Ghoul Jaeger,It was Levi he had red pupils and red eyes,I-I DONT KNOW SIR,eren said struggling to breathe,Levi!,then mikasa came in she also had black eyes and red pupils,YOUR A GHOUL MIKASA? eren said,I know that eren i didnt want you to know because i thought your human but obviously your not,I AM I CANT B-BE AGHOUL I CANT!,eren you are your right is like my eye you have to eat flesh or your going to die,NO NO NO FUCKING WAY IM NOT EATING ANOTHER PERSON,i hate to do this but..Levi put Eren down for a second,Mikasa went to get a piece of flesh and stuffed it in his mouth,You have to eat it now we didnt kill it its just a corpse who committed suicide now you have to EAT IT,eren then had to swallow crying,i..cant be a ghoul..i cant..

 **HELLO! this is my first story i hope you liked it i will continue with it and stuff so yea okay bye until my next chapter/story 3**


End file.
